


【PWP】Crazy in love

by Rain0704714



Series: 马德里爱情故事 [9]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:13:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22195342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rain0704714/pseuds/Rain0704714
Summary: 古劳纯肉，军官十四和战俘吴。关键词：审讯室，鞭打，药物，微量Dirty talk非常疼，非常变态。不舍得看小吴被虐的话还是不要往下看了。
Relationships: Guti/Raul - Relationship, José María Gutiérrez/Raúl González
Series: 马德里爱情故事 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833133
Kudos: 3





	【PWP】Crazy in love

由于双眼被一块不透光的黑布遮住，直到短鞭第一次落下来的时候，Raul仍然不清楚房间里的人是谁，以及究竟有几个人在围观这场审讯。他在缺少食物和水的情况下撑了太久，所以一开始只觉得后背一片麻木，过了好几秒，阵阵痛感才击中了他。他不由自主地晃了晃被束起的胳膊，哗哗的铁链声便回荡在房间里。  
除此之外，他还听见军靴踩在地板上的声音。那个军官在他周围不怀好意的缓缓踱步，手中的短鞭时不时敲在Raul身上。力度不算太重，Raul不知道他在犹豫什么，如果不是嘴被堵住，Raul保不准还要嘲讽他一两句。  
军官转了几圈后，Raul忽然感觉不对劲了，那些被鞭打过的皮肤逐渐发痒，像有几万只蚂蚁爬过，又像燃了一团空虚的火，灼灼发烫。  
若有若无地灼烧感让Raul有些难耐地用脸蹭了蹭上臂，这时那位军官猛然加重了力道，短鞭抽在他的臀部，在空气中发出啪的一声脆响，Raul猝不及防地挨了这一下，整个人都弹起来，呻吟被堵回了喉咙。而像是要刻意享受一样，一只带着皮手套的手扼住了他的下巴，取出了口衔。还不及咽下的唾液随之牵到勒出红痕的嘴角，军官见状轻笑了一下。  
"不要勉强自己啊，Raul。"  
这句情意绵绵的话没有给Raul一点放松的感觉，反而令他几乎立刻知道了这个人的身份。他被带进审讯室的之前就看到一个金发男人靠在外面的桌子上笑盈盈地同别人聊天，嗓音听上去非常温柔，甚至在Raul经过的时候给了他一个微笑。可惜Raul半点好脸色都没施舍给他，仿佛认准了他是又一个军队里的懦夫。  
Raul摆动头部甩开他的手，咬牙切齿地说道：“别碰我。”  
Guti耸耸肩膀，无视了他没什么意义的反抗，又开始绕圈圈。军靴的哒哒声仿佛某种致命的性暗示，意识到那鞭子上肯定有其他药物的Raul因此有点害怕了。他倒并不怕审讯或者直接枪毙，而是怕这种隔绝了视线、被吊在铁链上的未知感。  
下一秒，Guti扬起的短鞭再次抽在他的身上，不同于之前的敲敲打打，这几下力道十足，Raul的胸口和后背立刻泌出了鲜血，浸透了薄薄的白色衣衫。他张大了嘴剧烈的喘了几口气，然后咬着嘴唇硬生生地把喊叫变成了一声闷哼。但Guti明显很有经验，避开了要害部位，全往敏感的地方抽。很快，Raul的大腿和臀部就布满了一道道红痕，血渍在开裂的衣服上拖出凌乱的痕迹。更糟糕的是不仅仅是单纯的痛感，比疼痛还要折磨人的是密密麻麻的酥痒，从尾骨一路攀升蔓延到全身。  
Raul的双手绞紧了手腕上的铁链，每打一下，他的身体就要颤动一下。可足足打了十几道鞭子打下去，Guti只得到了小声的呜咽，因此他放下短鞭，扯开了Raul破破烂烂的上衣，后者还没来得及反抗，那只手隔着略微冰冷的手套便狠狠的拧了一把他的乳头，在原本的疼痛上又加了一份刺激。  
Raul总算松开牙关，期期艾艾地叫出声来，同时在黑布后面悄悄地湿了眼眶。他的嘴唇已经被咬破了，Guti心疼又满意地抹去那一串细小的血珠：“我说了，不要勉强自己嘛。”  
他把铁链的高度稍微降下一点，摘去了左手的手套，然后彻底扯掉了Raul的上衣和裤子。  
Raul终于明白接下来要发生什么了。

即使做了充分的准备和设想，Raul也没有预料到会碰上这种事——赤身裸体的挂在RM的军官面前，想并拢双腿却因为大腿内侧的伤痕难以做到。那些浸过药物的伤口，接触到冰冷的空气，反而更痒了几分。  
他低垂着脑袋，在Guti将一根手指插进后穴的时候挣扎了起来。  
“滚开....别....别他妈碰我.——”  
他努力抬起腿想把对方踢开，却刚好被男人握住了膝盖分到了一边，径直的贴了上去。现在Raul被他拥在怀里，也不顾零星血迹弄脏了军装。他试图插进第二根手指，但是干涩的甬道实在有些难以接受，他想了几秒，拽着Raul的卷发强迫他抬起头来。  
“这药怎么没什么用啊？”年轻的金发男人装作无辜地撇撇嘴，用力捏住了Raul的脸颊，把手指捅进了Raul的嘴里。  
“唔呜.....”Raul想甩头躲开，或者干脆咬他一口，但Guti的手劲很大，加上药物的作用慢慢显现，所有避闪都成了徒劳。那根手指在Raul口中模仿着性交的动作，从一根增加到两根，搅动让他流出更多的津液。他忍不住干呕了几下，但Guti熟视无睹，只是有些不耐烦，他恨不得马上就凶狠插进去操得他神志不清才好。  
“差不多了吧。”Guti嘟囔了一句，抽出了手指，借着湿淋淋的唾液向下拓张他的后穴，草草了进出了几次后，他解开了自己的皮带。  
军官抬起了Raul的一条腿，然后重重的闯进这具被鞭打的奄奄一息的身体。Raul仰起脖子发出一声带着哭腔的尖叫，他的眼泪从黑布后面流出来，滑过印着指痕的脸庞，滴到颈间，像只遭受虐待的小动物般呜咽着哭出声来。  
可实际上这就像一场酷刑，Guti丝毫没有顾及他还是第一次，阴茎从下至上贯穿了他，强硬地撑开后穴，往深处插去。甚至还要用手掰开红肿的臀瓣，好让粗大的性器整根插进去。  
Raul刚开始还扭着腰肢试图逃开，随着Guti粗暴的动作，他彻底软成了一滩水，只能靠在Guti肩膀上，寻找唯一的着力点，口中也全是断断续续的哭喊。  
黑色的布条还挂在Raul的双眼上，他发觉手腕处有液体漫了出来。想都不想肯定是被铁链磨出了血，正顺着白皙光裸的胳膊往下滴。  
“呜....疼....好疼——”Raul抖着嘴唇，就差直接求Guti停下了，然而他知道此刻一切祈求都起不了任何作用。金发的军官还是一边吻着他的耳朵和卷发，一边毫不留情地操他。炽热柔软的甬道紧紧地包裹住男人的性器，脱离了最初的不适应后很快就开始贪婪地吮吸，溢出股股体液。连Raul自己也能感到起初被撑开进入的疼痛逐渐被抽插填满的刺激取代。他边哭边喘，在一片黑暗中努力抓住那一丝丝快感。  
另一只仍然戴着手套的手突然握住了Raul半挺的阴茎，随意撸动了几下，感受它在手中的生理反应，Guti不禁觉得好笑：“你看看你，被强奸还能那么兴奋？”  
“不.....啊....不是.....”  
“我要是告诉你，玻璃外面有很多人看着.....你是不是更兴奋？”  
Raul顿时瞪大了眼睛，抬起昏昏涨涨的头环顾四周，可是除了一片漆黑他也不知道Guti说的是不是真的。  
看他这样害怕，Guti接着吓唬道：“啧啧.....他们看着你流了这么多水呢。”  
“不如以后你就在我身边，随时等着被我操。”  
Raul被他说的满脸通红，摇着头呜呜直哭：“啊啊....别.....我不要.....”  
军官懒得再跟他废话，心说要不要是你说了算么？然后加快了下身的速度，顶开层层嫩肉，反复戳在某一敏感点上，令Raul爽得夹紧了他的腰，呻吟声一点点拔高。最后Guti深深冲刺几下，将浓稠的精液尽数射了进去。吊在铁链上的Raul失声尖叫，十指抠紧了链条，一同痉挛着射了出来。

军官放开了Raul，从他体内退了出来，抽出手帕优雅地擦了擦自己的下身，然后穿好了裤子，慢条斯理地系着皮带。而Raul则完全站不住，摇摇晃晃地挂在半空，体液混杂着乳白色的精液从穴口漫出来，黏在一片血迹的腿间。他哭哑了嗓子，以至于Guti重新抬起他的脸解开黑布的时候，完全没有力气说话了。  
Guti对着这个战俘左看右看，心下想还真挺漂亮，忍不住道：“说真的，你要不要留在我身边？”  
Raul不回答他，用最后的力气把头偏到一边以示拒绝。Guti见他连睁眼的劲都没有，倒一点没屈服的意思，倍感恼火。他冷哼了一声，推开Raul，捡起地上的手套。

“那明天见。”

Guti离开了审讯室，实际上想要“围观”的人全被他赶走了，压根不知道审讯室还发生这么一出“好戏”。Guti喊来一个部下：“带几个人把里面的那小子清理里一下，顺便上个药。”  
“啊？”部下怀疑自己的耳朵，审过这么多战俘，还是第一次听到Gutirrez长官有这么大发慈悲的时候，他哪次不是坐在外面看着人被活活打死？  
“听不懂人话？”Guti骂了一句：“明早给我挂回去，我再来审他。”  
看着部下小跑着离去的身影，Guti若有所思的摸了摸肩膀上一小块潮湿的布料，带着笑意离开了。

END


End file.
